


Cntrl Z

by Abiskibita



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Clan McDuck, Drama, Historia alterna, M/M, Magia, Pareja establecida, Universo Alterno, asma, ducktales - Freeform, ducktalesAU, enfermedad pulmonal, etiquetas adicionales serán agregadas mas adelante, muerte de un personaje, trillizos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiskibita/pseuds/Abiskibita
Summary: Tras su pelea con Scrooge los trillizos desean que el tío Scrooge nunca hubiese hecho la Lanza de Selene en primer lugar, cuando su deseo termina por cumplirse los resultados no son exactamente lo que ellos deseaban y se encuentran atados a el sin poder revertirlo.





	Cntrl Z

Tomaron aire con fuerza, como si estuvieran saliendo desde el fondo de un lago, una fuerte inhalación los hizo volver al presente, la sensación que tiraba de ellos hacia el piso se fue tan rápido como llegó, la gravedad pareció volver a la normalidad, sus manos permanecían apretadas y enlazadas con un ligero temblor, el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas les dio una idea de donde estaban, una sonrisa involuntaria comenzó a formarse en sus caras, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos segundos después que se miraran, Louie, Dewey y Huey sonrieron con complicidad y rieron, había ligeros cambios en su vestimenta. 

–¡No puedo creerlo! – La camiseta de Huey, el abrigo de Louie, y todo en Dewey pareció cambiar, desde su complexión hasta su plumaje, Louie saco de uno de los bolsos un diminuto aparato que brillo en lila y magenta, eso había bastado para saber que habían logrado algo en su pequeña travesura. 

– ¡Tienes zapatos! – señalo Louie con burla, guardo el aparato en el mismo bolso, Dewey bajo la mirada moviendo sus patas dentro de los zapatos, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

– ¡y tu una gargantilla! – Dewey le devolvió señalando en su dirección, Louie se llevó las manos al cuello buscando la gargantilla, comenzó a carcajearse y retroceder, Huey le siguió, su pequeña hazaña los hacía gritar y correr entre la furiosa lluvia que aumentaba la intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

–¡Esto es una locura! – Huey grito brincando entre los charcos.

–¡Chicos espérenme! – Dewey estaba riendo, había intentado seguirlos pero los zapatos se lo impedían, eran sumamente incomodos, y pesados, dio unos pasos tambaleantes, algo se sentía extraño y no sabía si era solo por los zapatos, trató de ubicarse, el piso era de madera, era un muelle, veía arena a lo lejos y el ruidoso océano que parecía más violento que de costumbre, este no era el lugar donde habían hablado con Webby y Launchpad, parecía que todo había cambiado, escuchaba a Huey brincar y tambalearse ante lo resbaladizo del agua y Louie solo corría con los brazos extendidos aún perdidos en la euforia de lo que este momento representaba para ellos, el eco de sus gritos y risas se distorsionaron levemente, Dewey decidió sacarse los molestos zapatos para ir tras ellos, pero al agacharse algo en su interior pareció volcarse y comprimirse dolorosamente en sus pecho, sus ojos se agrandaron con un sentido completamente distinto, una mueca de profundo dolor se adueñó de sus facciones, la respiración se volvió dificultosa, sus brazos temblaron, el aire pareció haberse fugado repentinamente, demasiado frío como para entrar en sus pulmones, intentó hablar, una débil y floja voz salió. 

– chicos – un medio susurro logró salir, esa no sonaba como su voz, la desesperación lo inundó, el agua que caía parecía pesar toneladas de un segundo a otro; sus pies parecían anclados al piso y sus fosas nasales selladas, sus hermanos parecían demasiado perdidos en la felicidad del momento como para escucharlo, empezó a respirar con la boca y parecía no bastar, su garganta y fosas nasales ardían y sus costillas parecían crujir comprimiendo cada vez más sus pulmones, los costados de su cuerpo mandaban oleadas de dolor con cada respiración forzosa, la hiperventilación lo estaba haciendo jadear en busca de aire para sus pulmones agonizantes.

– ¿¡DEWEY!? – La voz le sonaba familiar, pero estaba tan desesperado por respirar que se concentró solo en eso, sus piernas cedieron estrepitosamente cayendo de rodillas, una de sus manos dio contra el charco que se había formado a sus pies para que su cara no golpeara contra el piso, la otra se fue a su pecho donde la sensación de asfixia era más fuerte y un nuevo dolor se acrecentaba por encima de su estómago, un nuevo jadeo trato de obtener aire.

– ¡Dewey! – escuchó los pasos de sus hermanos al acercarse, pero el primero en tomarlo en brazos fue Donald, lo cargó y revisó su cara en busca de señal de algún daño, su vista se llenó de puntos negros y un zumbido en sus oídos resaltó por cualquier otro sonido.

– ¿¡estás bien?! – el continúo con las ruidosas inhalaciones, Donald cubrió su cara de la lluvia y le sobo la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo – ¿¡en que estaban pensando?! – Se dirigió a sus hermanos.

–Nosotros no…–Huey se calló, Louie trató de seguir su oración, pero fue más la impresión que les dio Donald al tomarlos de la mano con rudeza que los hizo callar cualquier cosa que pensaran decir. Donald apresuró el paso arrastrándolos hacia el pequeño bote cerca del muelle. 

– ¡basta!, ¡vas muy rápido! – se quejó Huey sin poder seguir los pasos de Donald. 

– ¡suéltame! Puedo caminar por mí mismo – Louie ni siquiera estaba caminando para este punto, Donald los estaba arrastrando, y el parecía ignorarlos olímpicamente –¡Basta! – Louie sentía la planta de sus patas arder contra el rapado constante de la arena.

– ¡Duele, duele, duele! – Huey comenzó a gritar sin parar, intentando zafarse del agarre tan rudo, la cara de Donald parecía endurecerse más ante los comentarios que los hermanos decían, como si no comprendieran la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando, Dewey a su vez parecía luchar con más desesperación en cada intento por tomar aire, tomándose con fuerza del plumaje de Donald, como si eso lo anclara a la realidad de alguna manera. Una vez dentro del bote soltó a Huey y Louie, ellos cayeron junto a los movimientos que el bote hacía por el iracundo mar, Donald se acomodo mejor en brazos a Dewey, mirando por segunda vez su cara, la preocupación marcada en sus facciones por los arrebatos e intentos que hacía por tomas aire. Donald ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada, se giró aun con Dewey en brazos.

– ¡espera! –Huey se había parado más rápido que Louie, vio a su tío dirigirse hacia uno de los pasillos del barco, él lo siguió, y sabía que Louie también lo hacía, Donald entro en una de las puertas y la cerro a sus espaldas, había escuchado los pasos de los niños, sabía que iban a sus espaldas y aun así había cerrado la puerta en sus narices, Huey cayó al piso de espaldas aturdido por el golpe y la caída, él se llevó una mano al pico, sus ojos abiertos enormemente, la punzada de dolor fue poco a como se sintió esa acción dentro de su pecho.

–¡HEY! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Louie golpeó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se deslizó hasta caer de rodillas, miró a Huey y se acercó –¿estás bien? – gateando se acercó a asegurarse que el golpe que había recibido su hermano no hubiera sido grave.

–Estoy bien– su voz había salido escuálida, un diminuto susurro, alejando su rostro del de Louie. Si Louie tuviese labios se los hubiese mordido con la desesperación aflorando cada vez más, esto no pintaba nada bien como lo hubiesen sentido al inicio, algo en sí mismo se lo decía, sabía que Huey también lo sentía, no es como si compartieran esa mágica conexión que los hacia sentir lo que el otro sentía como muchos gemelos y trillizos aseguraban tener, pero nunca habían visto a Dewey de esa manera.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Huey negó con la cabeza, sin creer lo surrealista que todo se había vuelto, Louie tenía ganas de llorar, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en las comisuras de sus ojos, se llevó una mano frotándose el agua que caía desde un lado de su pico, sorbiendo la nariz, aun no era consciente del frio que debían sentir en esa circunstancia, pero ¿cómo podían sentir eso bajo estas condiciones? Alzó la mirada y vio como la luz se colaba de una ventana, se paró rápidamente y trató de mirar hacia dentro, ¿por qué su tío los había separado de su hermano cuando él se encontraba en ese estado? 

Dentro del cuarto un escenario completamente diferente se presentaba, Donald lo tumbó en la cama, Dewey se comenzó a retorcer con fuertes aspiraciones de aire que parecían no entrar o no bastar para sus pulmones, su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se retorcieron haciéndose puños, la desesperación fue más que obvia, el terror estaba reflejado en su mirada, el tono bajo sus plumas comenzaba a pasar de un azulado a un morado leve, Donald corrió de un lado a otro, sacó del armario una caja, tiró la lampara de noche sin ningún cuidado, esta ante el arrebato había terminado rompiéndose en el piso, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, tom la máscara que se encontraba dentro e intento colocársela a Dewey en la cara.  
–Tienes que calmarte –con una de sus manos lo sostuvo de los hombros, pero aun así Dewey se continuó retorciendo en busca de aire – ya hemos pasado por esto – y era justo eso lo que le preocupaba, la manera en que Dewey lo estaba sobrellevando era muy diferente y temía que estuviese aumentado la gravedad y que Dewey no pudiera soportar el dolor de la abstinencia de oxígeno; Dewey no contesto ni intento controlar sus intentos exagerados por tomar aire. 

A Donald no le quedo de otra que tomar con unas de sus manos su cara, tomándolo de las sienes con rudeza para colocarle la mascara con mayor facilidad, aun así, no fue una tarea fácil, Dewey trato de zafarse del agarre, como si eso pudiera hacer más fácil la tarea a sus pulmones, la mascarilla fue colocada descuidadamente sobre su cara y Donald presiono la bombilla con su otra mano, Dewey paro los movimientos de un momento a otro, se quedó estético mirando a la nada, sus ojos lagrimeaban y comenzaban a tornarse rojos; Donald soltó su cara con desconfianza pero al ver que no se movió aprovecho el momento para acomodar la mascarilla adecuadamente, froto sus orificios nasales y nuevamente se la coloco, esta vez se fijó que sus ojos sobresaliera de la mascarilla, acomodo con cuidado el plumaje circundante a su pico y la mascarilla, volvió a presionar la bomba, Dewey sollozó, eso lo había hecho volver en si continuando retorciéndose.

–cálmate, cálmate – Donald pensó que había podido superar el ataque con tan poco, tenía que concentrarse y hacerlo correctamente, comenzó a contar, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y presionó, otra vez, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y… 

–¡no respires por la boca! – presionó, uno, dos, Dewey obedeció, tres, cuatro cinco, seis, presionó.

– inhala – le ordenó, uno, dos, algo tan básico parecía borrarse de la memoria de Dewey, tres –exhala– cuatro, al menos a los ojos de Donald cinco, seis, presionó.

– inhala– uno, dos, tres.

–exhala– sobó con suavidad su pecho, cuatro, intentando disminuir el dolor que sabía que podría tener, cinco, seis, presiono, Dewey comenzó a calmarse, su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera mas uniforme y ya no necesitaba de la guía de Donald para respirar, repitió el proceso varias veces, en la mente de Donald llego a quince, luego a veinte después a veintiséis. Dewey tenia los ojos entrecerrados, con surcos de lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos; temblaba levemente, pero para Donald era algo normal cuando estaba mojado de esa manera, después de comprobar que era capaz de respirar por sí mismo le sacó la mascarilla y colocó el aparato en la caja sin cerrar, tomó con cuidado la camiseta y sudadera de Dewey y se la quitó juntas, las arrojó a un costado, a Dewey le hubiese gustado quejarse pero tan solo se dejó mover para que Donald quitara las fundas de la cama mojadas, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarlo; Dewey continúo con leves sollozos, Donald se acuclillo para quedar a su altura.

–sh, sh, ya pasó – le sonrió suavemente y Dewey se la devolvió de manera cansada, aun dolía respirar, quemaba su esófago, pero al menos respiraba; el leve masaje que hacía Donald con su pulgar en su muñeca paso de ser suave y tranquilizador a detenerse sin más, Donald le dio la vuelta a su mano y vio con claridad la piedra del brazalete que brillaba débilmente a punto de su extinción, su cara se congestionó en preocupación, miró con incredulidad a Dewey que parecía extrañado con su reacción, su mirada viajo rápido hacia la ventana donde un par de ojos lo observaban, entrecerró los ojos articulando un “ya hablaremos”. Louie se agachó para salir de la vista de Donald.

– ¿qué pasa? – Louie negó con la cabeza, Huey había intentado ver en varias ocasiones, pero los movimientos del barco siempre hacían que terminara de bruces contra el suelo, y en algún punto se había rendido y había permanecido sentado en el piso.

–¿Qué hicimos? – Louie le regresó la pregunta a su vez a Huey, la pregunta tomaba mas profundidad por los actos que a tan solo horas habían decidido hacer, Huey entendió la acusación en su pregunta.

– No intestes culparnos – Huey habló a la defensiva – todos tomamos una decisión 

– Pero yo no estuve de acuerdo – su vista se torno ligeramente borrosa, con las lágrimas a punto de derrumbarse, Huey lo acusó con la mirada – no estuve de acuerdo al inicio – se corrigió a sí mismo.

– yo tampoco, pero al final todos decidimos hacerlo – el ambiente se empezó a poner tenso, interrumpido por los leves sollozos de Louie, Huey por un momento se arrepintió de como se dio la conversación 

– ¿y mamá? Se supone que estaría aquí ¿no? – Louie lo volteó a ver con la molestia irradiando en su mirada por si quiera atreverse a preguntar eso cuando Dewey seguro estaba muriendo al otro lado de la habitación. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, uno, dos y tres tonos que hicieron eco por todo el pasillo, ellos se miraron, Huey negó a la vez que Louie asintió, “quizá sea ella” pensó, Huey sabía que pasaba por su mente y negó más fuerte con la cabeza, pero Louie estaba de pie y caminaba más rápido que él.

– ¡NOO! – Huey se paró y lo siguió chocando varias veces contra la pared y los muebles a los costados, los movimientos del barco se habían vuelto tres veces más bruscos, llegar a la sala se había vuelto toda una odisea para ambos.

– ¿Bueno? – Louie se volteó justo para ver a Huey caer de espaldas.

– ¡Louie! ¡¡Gracias a dios!! – la decepción inundo las facciones de Louie, una voz masculina y con acento extranjero fue la que habló en vez de una reluciente voz de mujer, Huey se había parado y chocado contra el en uno de los movimientos del barco Louie lo miró con sospecha, pero lo dejó permanecer a su lado; Huey se pegó a él para intentar escuchar – ¡eh estado llamando por horas! – Louie alzó una ceja, había alarma en esa misteriosa voz –¿Algo está mal? No puedo sentir a José ¿está ahí? Necesito hablar con él– Ambos se miraron, ese nombre no les sonaba de nada y la voz de ese hombre tampoco, un silencio se extendió en la línea y Huey le hizo una seña para que colgara.

– ¿quién habla? – preguntó con duda Louie, otro silencio más largo se extendió en la línea, Huey intento quitarle el teléfono, pero Louie lo alejo.

– ¿cómo que quien habla? – la forma en que esa voz se dirigió a ellos cambio completamente, no sonaba nada feliz ni nada amistosa – ¿dónde está José? – pregunto de una manera mas autoritaria y mas ronca, un escalofrió recorrió a ambos niños, el miedo y el peligro los invadió.

– yo... – Louie miró a Huey en busca de apoyo.

– cuelga – murmuró, pero bastó para que el interlocutor escuchara.

– ¡NO! – la desesperación era palpable en esa voz – ¿dónde está Donald?, pásame a Donald! ¡Quiero hablar con Donald, pasa-! – el pitido fue lo que hizo que ambos niños notaran que la llamada había terminado, Louie fulminó con la mirada a Huey. 

– ¡¿porque hiciste eso?! – se quejó Louie, el teléfono volvió a sonar sobresaltándolos con un pequeño brinco

– ¡yo no lo hice! – se defendió Huey, Louie forcejeó su brazo para que Huey lo soltara y así lo hizo.

– yo lo hice ¿algún problema? – se dieron la vuelta espantados, como si hubiesen sido pillados en la travesura, Huey volvió a caer al piso y Louie se sostuvo de la pequeña mesa donde estaba el teléfono para no hacerlo. 

– hey tío Donald – Louie sonrió forzadamente, el teléfono dejó de sonar, el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el techo del bote y las olas era lo único que escuchaba en la sala de estar, Donald los miró fijamente, juzgadoramente, esto no se comparaba a ningún coraje que lo hubieran visto tener, ahora que había más luz podían verlo con más claridad, el cambio era más notorio para él, había una cicatriz en su ojo derecho que lo obligaba a mantenerlo cerrado y su ropa parecía algo que el tío Donald nunca usaría – ¿cómo estás? – Louie pasó saliva, el teléfono había vuelto a sonar, Donald frunció el cejo, tomando a Louie del brazo más brusco de lo necesario alejándolo del teléfono, Donald se acuclilló aun tomándolo fuertemente y obligándolo a sentarse en el piso.

– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON USTEDES?! – con su otra mano tomó a Huey de la camiseta y lo colocó a lado de su hermano antes de que escapara, ambos niños lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos 

– ¡¿TIENEN UNA IDEA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO?! – el teléfono se detuvo, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonar– ¡¡CASI MATAN A SU HERMANO! – su voz se quebró ante la última palabra, había alzado el brazo con la pura intensión de golpear a uno de ellos, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Respiro hondo por un momento, el teléfono también se detuvo, bajó el brazo y con ello también la mirada, el timbre de una llamada entrante volvió, y con ello el coraje de Donald que tomó el teléfono y lo arrojó contra la pared rompiéndolo estrepitosamente, estaba respirando forzosamente, Huey y Louie lo miraron horrorizados.

– ¡¿Qué pasa si no llego?! ¡¿eh?! ¿¡EH!? ¡CONTESTEN! – Donald los tomó del plumaje de la parte trasera de la cabeza con la intención de que lo miraran a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía si quiera a quejarse – ¡NI SIQUIERA LO NOTARON! ¡SU HERMANO ESTARÍA MUERTO JUSTO AHORA POR SU IRRESPONSABILIDAD! – Donald los soltó al ver como ambos estaban llorando, respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeo las sienes, recordándose a sí mismo que solo eran niños, los miró nuevamente y esta vez más calmado preguntó 

– ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – ¿Cómo contestar a eso? Cuando ellos llegaron ya estaban afuera, lo escucharon maldecir, Louie sollozó asustado y dolido, Huey apretó el pico y se tensó al ver como la ira de Donald volvía, tomo a ambos del hombro sin ser tan brusco esta vez, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas, su coraje pasó a segundo plano al notar como la pequeña piedrita de la gargantilla de Louie perdía más y más luz. 

– ¿dónde está José? – preguntó con preocupación apretando ligeramente el hombro de ambos niños, ambos se encogieron en su lugar con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, ni siquiera sabían quién era ese tipo y ahora debían decir donde estaba – por favor, se los dejaré pasar –si lo supiera se lo dirían, pero no sabían quién era para empezar – por favor – rogó al ver como el brillo en la piedra se perdía más y más. 

La tensión fue rota por un ruido que sobresalió sobre el iracundo mar y la fuerte lluvia, fue tan débil, que Donald no estaba seguro si había sido su imaginación o su paranoia, se paró dejando a ambos niños sentados en el piso de la sala, trastabillo al final del pasillo, su mirada como sus sentidos viajo por las puertas del pequeño bote 

– ¿¿JOSE?? ¿¿JOSE?? – Donald grito a lo largo de pasillo abriendo las primeras puertas, se detuvo, un pequeño golpe seco al final del pasillo lo hizo correr en su dirección, Louie y Huey se pararon y cautelosamente lo siguieron.

Al abrir la puerta de lo que parecía un armario con accesorios de limpieza, se escuchó una voz amortiguada

– ¡José! – Donald los miro en autentico shock, un perico de plumaje verde se encontraba dentro, con un vendaje sobre su pico y todo su torso, brazos atados tras su espalda y piernas flexionadas igual atadas, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos mientras se retorcía en su lugar amortiguando la gaza su voz. Donald los miró a ellos con todo el enojo que pudo acumular, aquel perico soltó un último quejido antes de caer inconsciente hacia un costado.

– ¡¡JOSÉ!! – Donald había alcanzado a tomarlo en brazos, nuevamente su mirada viajo a los niños con acusación, el brillo en las piedras se había extinguido por completo, tanto en la gargantilla de Louie como en el brazalete de Huey – ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! – el resto de su voz dejó de ser incompresible para los menores, Donald buscó en el cuerpo de José hasta dar con un collar con plumas y huesos por debajo del camisón que traía puesto, lo arrancó y miró con incredulidad a los niños aun sosteniendo con asco el collar entre su mano derecha, la boca de Huey y Louie se abrió en shock y sorpresa aun sin entender que estaba pasando.

– llegaron demasiado lejos – su voz salió sin emoción, ellos estaban tan conmocionados como el, no entendían que estaba pasando, ellos retrocedieron asustados, todo se estaba volviendo tan aterrador y bizarro de un momento a otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer fic, como te habrás dado cuenta, es un AU y me llamó la atención meter temas fuera de lo común con los personajes de Ducktales tratando de que sigan sus mismas personalidades. Tranquilo si notas algo raro, todas las piezas se irán juntando a medida que pasa la historia. Y claro, todas las críticas son bienvenidas uwu


End file.
